The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article such as a disposable diaper.
JP Utility Model Registration Publication No. 2523711B discloses the disposable diaper provided in a crotch region of a liquid-absorbent core with a feces receiving concavity defined by a depressed upper surface of the core. A protrusion formed around this concavity is more flexible than the remaining portion of the core.
The well-known disposable diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication allows the protrusion to be placed against a wearer's body more tightly around an anus than the remaining portion and thereby to receive discharged feces in the concavity without any anxiety of leakage. The protrusion is flexible sufficiently to eliminate the inconvenience that a wearer might experience uncomfortable feeling due to the protrusion tightly placed against the wearer's body, However, the core usually comprises fluff pulp or a mixture of fluff pulp and super-absorbent polymer particles and, once having been deformed under a body weight, it is difficult for the core to restore its initial shape. This problem becomes more serious after the core has been wetted with body fluids. With the well-known diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication provided with the core having such undesired characteristics, the protrusion can not be held reliably in tight contact with the wearer's body for a long period. Furthermore, if the diaper is put again on the wearer' body after the same diaper has been put off from the wearer, there is a possibility that the protrusion could not come in tight contact with the wearer's body since the protrusion has been more or less flattened.